Blackened Rebirth
by TheAuthorAnonymous
Summary: He didn't even remember what light was. "What am I?" he asked. "Who am I?" Looking back on it, Danny couldn't remember anything, except a few words here and there. RATED: General weirdness and perhaps some blood and violence later on. NOW ON HIATUS FOR QUITE SOME TIME.
1. Blackson

**I was listening to some music late last night, and this thought came to my mind: **_**What if Danny woke up in some strange place with all his memories erased?**_

**This story came out of that thought. It took me three hours to write the thing, and yet it's so short. But I was really challenging myself to think. What would he feel like? What would his thoughts be like? His words?**

**What became of my three-hour quest is below you. Enjoy, if you can.**

**-BLACKENED REBIRTH, by TAA**

Danny awoke in a dark place. "Where am I?" he wondered, looking around for any glimpse of light. Or _was_ he? He didn't even remember what light was. "_What_ am I?" he asked. "_Who_ am I?" Looking back on it, Danny couldn't remember _anything_, except a few words here and there. Some words he knew, but he couldn't remember what they meant. Other things he knew or knew of, but didn't know what to call them. He couldn't identify his feelings, or the darkness that surrounded him on every side. And yet it was all he knew. He searched for a word to describe it.

"It's...it's..._black,_" he murmered. "Feel...feel...black. I don't..." Again, Danny was left at a loss for words. "I don't _like_ the black."

A new sound entered his ears. The boy gasped, startled. He'd never heard anything before except for his own voice. He tried to find a good word to describe it, but none came. Instead, he concentrated on the sound it was making. _Drop...drop...drop..._ "Drop?" Danny questioned.

There was a pounding in his chest and an uncomfortable knotting feeling on his insides. Danny didn't know it was the emotion of fear. "What _is_ this?" he asked, moving his arms to feel his chest. He gasped when he _felt_ himself. "I..." He searched for an appropriate word to define himself. "I exist." His heart began to beat faster when this realization hit him. "I exist...in a body."

"Can I sit?" He cautiously propped himself up with his arms, then moved his legs up to where his knees pointed upward. He carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position. A little smile appeared on his face. "Nice," he muttered. The emotion was short-lived, however, and his smile was immediately replaced with a frown.

"How do I exist?" he inquired of himself. Maybe it was this...this black...that had brought him into existance. While contemplating this, Danny decided on what to call himself. "Blackson. I am Blackson." Blackson(Danny) didn't know whose son he was. He had only drawn to his conclusion by the evidence around him. All he knew was darkness. He existed. Therefore, he assumed he was the son of the black.

An uncomfortable feeling was in his stomach, the feeling of emptiness. "I'm empty," Blackson concluded. He felt like he needed something, but didn't know what it was he needed. he wanted to destroy the emptiness, but he didn't know how. This was his life. Discomfort. Darkness.

He had somehow managed to answer every one of his questions by himself. _Where_ was he? Black. _What_ was he? Empty. _Who_ was he? Son of the black. Blackson.

**Think I should continue? I know this was a really weird story (or perhaps chapter), but it was nonetheless interesting to write. If I **_**do**_** decide on continuing this, it would be a mere side project. (AKA: It won't be updated very often due to a main project.) I'm interested in this concept, but the real question is...are **_**you?**_

**Reviews nurture me and fill my emptiness. Feed hungry authors, people!**


	2. Light

**So, at last I've published the second chapter. I'm going on hiatus for this story, at least until I've finished my main project, "Monster". Or, given the proper resurge of motivation, I may update sooner. So...enjoy this, if it's at all possible. I had fun writing this chapter. Though for some reason I kept stalling on typing it all into the computer... ^^;**

**P.S., telling me to "update soon" actually will NOT make me update sooner. That places a burden on me and the fun gets sucked out of the project. So that's not the best thing to say to me...**

**Well, go ahead, read! :) And review!**

**Blackened Rebirth by TAA**

_**Chapter Two: Light**_

Blackson was quite used to the black, seeing as it was everything he had ever known. He felt safe there, and warm. Or maybe he didn't even know how it felt to be warm, and didn't know _what_ he felt. Perhaps he was cold. He didn't know and didn't care.

It was mostly silent there, aside from the "dropping" noise which resounded throughout the place. Blackson would shut his eyes and see no difference in the lighting, somewhat to his disappointment. Was he to exist in the black forever? Blackson was enjoying the semi-silence. Nothing would ever change for him, he decided. His decision was broken, however, when he was proved wrong.

He heard a sound from above. Again faced without a word to call it, he based his assumptions on the sound. _Thmp...thmp...thmp..._

"Thump," he repeated. The thumping grew nearer. Blackson didn't assume it was a person. He didn't even know _he_ was human, much less a half ghost. He only knew he existed within a body...a body that was empty and enveloped in pure darkness.

Another noise, a scratching noise, entered Blackson's ears. It was almost like one stone scraping up against another. The boy didn't take pleasure in the noise; it was too loud for his darkness-enhanced senses to take. He plugged his ears with both of his hands on impulse.

Then, a completely new experience met his eyes..._light._ He screamed, terrified of it. He shut his eyes tight and shielded them with his hands, attempting to remain in the comfort of the black. But the light had already scarred Blackson's vision. He was panicking. He began breathing heavier, and his heart began beating faster.

"It's OK, I'm not here to hurt you," said a voice from above.

_OK?_ What did _that_ mean? It didn't matter what it meant. The boy understood the second half of the sentence. This individual, whatever it was, wasn't here to hurt him. He slowly unshielded his eyes and opened them in a squint. As his eyes grew used to the light, he realized it wasn't such a terrible thing after all. But the light, paired with the silhouette of another living thing, made Blackson highly uncomfortable. He edged backwards.

"Stay away," Blackson said, his voice quivering. He looked and sounded very much like a frightened child. His heart was pounding so loudly he could _hear_ the blood pulsing through his veins. His stomach turned within him. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew he didn't like it very much. He tried to think of words to describe his feelings. "You make me feel...bad, strange. Not good...not comfortable. Sick. Chest pounds when you came. Go away."

"So you're afraid?" the individual responded. _Afraid._ That must be his feeling.

"Yes. You make me feel afraid."

"I'm not going to hurt you, young ghost."

"Ghost?" Blackson inquired with curiosity. "I am a ghost?"

"Yes. Yes you are," the being replied. "You're also a human. Half ghost, half human."

"This..." Blackson began searching for a word that described the effects of that statement on him. "This is confusing me. How can I exist as two, at the same time?"

"You're a smart one, Phantom."

A new feeling itched at Blackson's chest. "No, no. Phantom is not my name," he said, his voice growing stronger.

"Danny, then?" the individual asked, perplexed.

"No!" Blackson snarled, the dangerous feeling inside him exploding with passion. "Not Phantom. Not Danny. Blackson! My name is Blackson!" His heart was beating even louder due to his emotional outburst.

"So you're telling me...you don't remember? Not your family? Not your friends?"

Blackson blinked in confusion. "Remember...family...friends? What do those words mean?"

"Ah, so you _don't_ remember."

"What does it mean!" Blackson cried.

"I'll make this as simple as possible for your mind to grasp," the being said. "Why are you angry? Are you angry because you don't know what 'remember' means? Or is it because I've entered your comfort zone?"

_Angry..._that must be the strong feeling inside his chest. "You...you aren't...clear," Blackson muttered. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Do you know how you got inside this pit?"

"Pit? No. The black. I came to exist here," Blackson explained. "No knowledge of anything before the black."

"This is going to be difficult," the other living thing muttered. Blackson cocked his head sideways.

"Difficult?" he asked.

"Not simple," the individual responded. "Hard."

Blackson nodded in understanding. "I understand this now," he said. "Difficult."

"Blackson," the being addressed, "do you want to join me in the light?"

A pang of fear struck Blackson, soon followed by a flare of anger. He growled and edged backwards. "No." His eyes glowed green in defiance.

"It's more dangerous in the black than you know," the individual stated gravely. "You could get hurt down there without proper training."

Blackson felt startled. He didn't want to get hurt. Maybe going to the light _was_ the better choice. "How do I get there?" he asked apprehensively.

"You fly."

"I can fly?"

"Why yes, you can."

"How?" Blackson was quite confused.

"I don't know. That's an ability you and I do not share. Just...will yourself to do it."

Blackson, instead of attempting to fly, began to stand up. He felt he would have better momentum if he were in an upright position. It wasn't easy to get to his feet, however. "It's..._difficult_ to stand," he said, exercising his new vocabulary. At last, he had brought himself up to his own two feet. His knees were a little shaky, but he was standing.

His success brought him a surge of motivation to fly. He concentrated on floating above the ground. He focused on it, until he realized his feet were floating just above the ground. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking back up from his feet. He wasn't going to fall. Blackson gasped. "I am...flying?" he asked.

"Close," the individual said. "You're floating. Come higher."

Blackson willed himself upward, and discovered he was actually doing it! He was flying! "Wow!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

"Now, Blackson," the being began, "come toward the light."

Blackson nodded and flew upward. He now fully trusted this individual, perhaps a bit _too_ much. After all, this being hadn't hurt him, and didn't intend to. That was reason enough to trust it, right? Perhaps.

**Yes. I have finally completed typing in this chapter! *celebrates***

**Thanks for reviewing last time, it was much appreciated. :)**

**Also, I AM going on hiatus with this story. Just in case you might have forgotten... Who is this individual? Is he as trustworthy as Blackson (Danny) thinks? I'll just leave that hanging. Now I'm off to work on my other story.**


End file.
